To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed. A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
Within a stacked memory, there may be multiple channels, thereby allowing for separate operations in each channel of a memory device.
However, the use of stacked memory and other similar memory architecture may require a large number of bus connections to provide the required connections for each channel. Among the bus connections required are connections for both column and row commands.